You're the love of my life
by Christina Becker
Summary: Alice y Jasper llevan dos meses juntos, y aunque se han sincerado el uno con el otro, no han confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Así que un buen día, Jasper le confiesa a Alice que ella es la mujer de su vida.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

Hacía ya dos meses que había encontrado al hombre de mi vida en aquella magnifica cafetería de Filadelfia. Dos maravillosos meses en los que pasaba los días y las noches con una compañía espléndida y muy esperada. Jasper era incluso mejor de lo que yo, en estos veintiocho años, me había llegado a imaginar e incluso soñar. Los primeros días en los que estábamos juntos, Jasper era bastante cerrado en él mismo, prácticamente no decía nada, aunque no paraba de mirarme y de preguntarme cosas sobre mi vida y sobre mi don de ver el futuro. Aunque no dijera nada, yo sabía que estaba sorprendido de mí, puesto que todas las personas que había conocido anteriormente tenían algún interés en él, excepto Peter y Charlotte que se habían comportado muy bien con él.

Aun recuerdo su cara cuando salimos de la cafetería cogidos de la mano, y bajo la intensa lluvia salimos corriendo entre la multitud de gente que nos miraba como a dos tarados. Paramos en pleno bosque, en una cueva para refugiarnos de la lluvia y poder darle mis debidas explicaciones. Estaba sorprendido de mis emociones, y no tardó en expresarlo. Yo le expliqué todo lo que recordaba de mi vida, me sinceré con él sin dudar. Parecía que lo conociera de toda la vida, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que llevaba toda mi vida vampírica teniendo visiones de su vida, y por qué no confesarlo, toda mi vida enamorada de él, no era nada extraño. Él se sorprendió de mi sinceridad, de la espontaneidad que tuve.

A él le costó más sincerarse conmigo y explicarme su vida, y me lo explicó todo. Desde su infancia en Texas y luego sus hazañas en el ejército siendo tan joven. Vi cómo su mirada se entristecía y se enfurecía cuando hablaba del momento en el que se encontraba a las tres mujeres y de su transformación. El dolor que expresaba cuando explicaba sus sentimientos cuando cazaba y mataba. Eso me destrozaba. No podía verlo sufrir, y en cuanto veía que se ponía triste no dudaba en abrazarlo y mostrarle que estaba con él, a su lado. Y que siempre lo estaría.

-¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó mi amado sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estábamos sentados en el borde de un acantilado mirando el amanecer. Amaba esos momentos con él, porque cuando estaba sola no me importaban nada.

-En estos dos meses que llevamos juntos –le dije sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él me sonrió. Cuando lo veía en mis visiones, nunca lo veía sonriendo, y a decir verdad, la primera vez que lo vi reír fue hace un mes, mientras me explicaba su vida.

_-Se podría decir que en el fondo, aunque haya vivido mi vida rodeado de personas, he estado siempre solo –me dijo mirándose las manos-. Nadie me ha querido por mí, siempre ha habido un interés de por medio._

_-Pues no lo entiendo –le dije frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Qué no entiendes qué? –me dijo confundido._

_-El porqué nadie te ha querido por ti mismo –le dije cogiéndole la mano-. Eres un hombre adorable y muy buena persona. Eres comprensivo y siempre escuchas a los que están a tu alrededor. Puede que no haya conocido a mucha gente, pero podía asegurarte de que no he conocido ni voy a conocer nunca a nadie tan especial y bueno como tú._

_No me dijo nada. Me miró sorprendido y supe que no sabía qué decir, _

_-Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así –me dijo acariciándome la mano-. Pero yo no soy bueno, Alice. He hecho cosas muy malas al largo de mi vida, cosas de las que me arrepiento._

_-Pero tú no eres malo, ¡no me hagas enfadar! –le dije-. Habrás hecho cosas malas, pero estabas condicionado por una serie de personas y por el sitio donde estabas. Pero si nadie te hubiera mandado hacer lo que hiciste, tú no lo habrías hecho, porque tienes un gran corazón._

_-Alice, tú no me conoces. Soy un monstruo._

_-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres un hombre magnífico –le dije con una sonrisa-. Y como vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo te vas a enterar –le dije enfadada._

_-Cuando me conozcas más, te decepcionarás. No soy el hombre que tú esperas, y el que te merece –dijo cabizbajo._

_-¿Siempre eres tan testarudo?_

_-Sí, ya me irás conociendo. Eso si…_

_-¿Si qué? –le pregunté._

_-Si quieres seguir conmigo –me dijo mirándome a los ojos-. Entendería si después de conocer mi vida y lo que he hecho quisieras irte y dejarme. Es más, yo mismo lo haría si pudiera._

_-No entiendo cómo te puede pasar eso por la cabeza. Llevo muchísimos años esperándote, esperando pacientemente que te dieras cuenta de que María estaba jugando contigo y te fueras. Y sobre todo, esperando el momento de conocerte. ¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar? Es más, ¿tú quieres que yo me vaya?_

_-¡No! –se apresuró a contestar._

_-Y yo tampoco quiero separarme de tu lado. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Y he de confesarte de que me gusta la idea de saber que no quieres que me vaya de tu lado –le dije contenta._

_-Por supuesto que no –me dijo con una media sonrisa-. Eres lo más especial que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. _

_-Igualmente –le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Y fue entonces cuando Jasper me mostró una radiante sonrisa que lo hacía ver aun más atractivo de lo que ya era._

_-Contigo he sentido cosas que nunca antes hubiera imaginado –dijo manteniendo la sonrisa._

Jasper me había confesado muchas cosas de su pasado, prácticamente todo, y me había confesado que no quería separarse de mí. Eso fue un gran avance en nuestra relación, de pasar a ser una desconocida para él, a ser una persona especial para él. Eso era maravilloso. Y aunque se hubiera sincerado conmigo, no estaba segura de que sintiera por mí lo que yo sentía por él. Yo lo amaba, con toda mi alma.

Seguí abrazada a Jasper mientras el sol ascendía por el cielo. No teníamos ninguna prisa, ni nada que hacer. Giré la cabeza y observé su rostro, cada una de esas cicatrices que simbolizaban por todas las atrocidades por las que él había pasado, para mí eran un símbolo de su fortaleza.

Estuve un buen rato observándolo, disfrutando de cada parte de su rostro, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos aun estaban rojos, y aunque ya cazaba animales, le costaría tener los ojos completamente dorados. Pero aun así, tenía una mirada misteriosa y muy atractiva.

-¿Qué piensas ahora? –me dijo con una sonrisa. Amaba esa sonrisa-. Hoy estás muy pensativa, ojalá pudiera leerte la mente en estos momentos.

-Edward, nuestro futuro hermano puede –le dije. Ya le había nombrado a los Cullen, pero no había recordado hablarle sobre el don de Edward-. Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo.

-Yo también –me dijo besando mi frente-. Ahora le he encontrado un sentido a la vida que hasta ahora no tenía. Alguien con quien compartir la eternidad.

Pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros acercándome a él.

-No te puedes llegar a imaginar lo que provocas en mí –me dijo acariciándome la mejilla con sus manos-. Eres preciosa.

Si hubiera podido, me hubiera sonrojada. No estaba nada acostumbrada a ése tipo de comentarios, y mucho menos del hombre de mi vida. Era la primera vez que me decía algo así.

-Tú también le has dado sentido a mi vida –le dije-. Tenía miedo de no poder encontrarte, aunque lo peor hubiera sido que me hubieras rechazado. Era lo que me daba más miedo.

-Nunca hubiera podido hacer eso. Desde el primer momento supe por tus sentimientos que no eras como los demás. Supe que eras especial.

-Me alegra saberlo –le dije riendo.

-Me encanta cuando te ríes –dijo acercando su rostro hacia mí-. Aun estás más hermosa, si es que eso es posible.

Y dicho eso, juntó sus labios con los míos, mostrándome su parte más cálida y sincera. Fue un beso corto, pero con mucho amor.

-Te quiero Alice –me dijo-. Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar.

-Te lo prometo –le dije.

De nuevo, nuestros labios se juntaron y se movieron al mismo ritmo, pausadamente y sin prisa alguna.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba este momento –le dije tímidamente.

Nos levantamos del suelo y empezamos a caminar cogidos de la mano. Aunque ahora era diferente de otro día. Jasper me había confesado que me quería, que quería pasar conmigo toda la eternidad.

Jasper se veía feliz. Y yo también teniendo al hombre al que amo a mi lado.

Unos días más tarde, mientras íbamos caminando, notemos cómo alguien se nos acercaba.

-Son dos –dijo nervioso-. Vienen muy deprisa. No dejaré que te pase nada.

_Dos rostros muy familiares se acercaban a toda velocidad. Eran un hombre y una mujer._

-¿Qué has visto? –me preguntó Jasper. En el tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos, había aprendido a notar cuando tenía una visión.

No tardé mucho en reconocer las personas de mi visión.

-Tenemos visita –le dije-. Unos amigos tuyos.

El alzó las cejas sin comprender, pero no tardemos mucho tiempo en divisar a sus amigos, a Peter y a Charlotte, acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros.

-¡Jasper! –gritaron ambos cuando ya estaban a nuestro lado.

-¡Peter! ¡Charlotte! ¡Qué alegría veros! –dijo Jasper contento de verlos.

-¡Qué cambiado estás desde la última vez! –dijo Peter-. Me ha costado reconocerte y todo.

Yo me había quedado un poco atrás para no estorbar mientras se saludaban, pero Jasper se acercó hacia mi posición, me cogió de la mano y me llevó delante de sus amigos.

-Alice, ellos son Peter y Charlotte. Chicos, ella es Alice –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos-. Es la mujer de mi vida.

Eso hizo que me enamorara aun más de él. ¿¡Cómo se puede ser tan tierno!?

-Hola –les saludé-. Es un placer conoceros al fin.

-¡Hola! –me saludó Charlotte acercándose a mí a darme unos besos y un abrazo-. ¡Eres ideal para Jasper!

-Señorita Alice –me dijo Peter besándome la mano-. Es un placer conocerla.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí? –les preguntó Jasper, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Estábamos aburridos y hemos venido por esta zona. Charlotte y yo te vimos de lejos y vinimos a buscarte y a conocer a la mujer que te acompañaba.

Mientras andábamos los cuatro por el bosque, Charlotte y yo nos pusimos a hablar.

-¿Así que no recuerdas nada de tu vida humana?

-No. Pero eso ahora ya no me preocupa. Los recuerdos más hermosos serán los que me construya con Jasper –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Se nota que os queréis mucho –me dijo Charlotte-. Oye Alice.

-Dime.

-Gracias por haber hecho tan feliz a Jasper.

-Él también me ha hecho muy feliz a mí.

-Lo has cambiado. Me cuesta reconocerlo y todo, está muy cambiado. Pero para bien. Cuando estaba conmigo y con Peter, él estaba amargado, aunque no lo reconociera. No era feliz. Le faltaba algo, y ahora ya lo ha encontrado.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Jasper –continuó-, siempre ha estado arrepentido de muchas cosas de las que ha hecho en la vida, decía que era malo. Pero un hombre malo no nos hubiera dejado a Peter y a mí marcharnos. Siempre ha tenido un gran corazón.

-Eso es cierto –dije.

-Estoy muy contenta de que al fin haya encontrado a alguien que le comprenda y no lo juzgue.

Charlotte fue muy simpática durante los días que pasaron con nosotros, pero luego tuvieron que marcharse. Mientras veíamos cómo se alejaban, Jasper me abrazó y me miró fijamente.

-Eres maravillosa –me dijo-. Peter y Charlotte están encantados contigo.

-Me han caído muy bien –le dije-. Son buena gente. Oye, lo de que soy la mujer de tu vida… ¿lo has dicho en serio?

-¿Lo dudas? –dijo. Y al ver que no contestaba me dijo-: Con decir eso me he quedado corto. Mis sentimientos hacia ti son más intensos de lo que pueda llegar a expresar. Pero sí, iba completamente en serio.

-Tú también eres el hombre de mi vida –dije sonriendo y, si hubiera sido posible, llorando de alegría al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte –me dijo.

-¿Y quién te lo impide? –le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, y me besó con pasión mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos para tenerlo cerca de mí.

-Te amo, Jazzy –le dije entre sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, Ally.

Y así empezaría una larga vida con él, el hombre de mi vida. Jasper.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí tienen el fruto de una loca idea mía que me pasó el otro día por la cabeza mientras estaba en natación xD**

**Le dedico este OS a Romy92, por ser una fiel lectora de mis historias y porque adoro nuestras conversas ;D Aunque no nos conozcamos, te considero una amiga 3-)**

**Sé que hay muchas historias y OS relacionados con este tema o uno muy similar, pero yo quería tener el mío propio ;P**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y se hayan emocionado un poquito ;P**

**Besos, **

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
